Chasing Tails
by nzvampiregirl
Summary: Paul finds a fox in the woods during patrol. What happens when the little fox won't stop following him? The question is does he really want it to stop following him?
1. Author Note

Attention all readers!

In this story the Cullen's and the Pack are friends, there is no rivalries and definitely no smell.

If you don't like this story then keep your opinions to yourself, I'm not forcing you to read it and I don't appreciate nasty reviews. I also don't appreciate it when people tell me I'm spelling words wrong because I use New Zealand English instead of American.

As always I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn they belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer.

Happy Reading, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok everyone who is following my story I just want to say thank you for all of the support I really appreciate it. I know you've been waiting a long time for this so I hope it lives up to expectations. ;D

Bella POV

I was running, darting quickly through the underbrush of the American forests. Exhausted beyond belief but I couldn't stop, no he would get to me if I ever did that.

There was no way he should have been able to follow me I had been hiding my prints, walking through water but it was just impossible. I was one hundred years old I should have been able to outsmart the stupid vampire. It was fucking ridiculous. One minute I was lounging in the sun in the Caribbean the next I've run through three continents and he's still following me.

This had happened six times in my lifetime. Vampires loved the smell of my blood apparently and could just not wait to get a hold of it. I could fight for myself of course but this one was cunning and playing games with my head and I had had enough. I mean there is only so much running a little fox could do even if I was human some of the time.

I could hear his footsteps speeding towards me. I stopped and turned around a snarl already etched onto my face. My hackles raised and ready, my paws sturdy in the dirt. The wild looking blonde male stared at me as he stopped as well.

"Giving up little fox? It's about time, you were never going to win anyway." He broke off laughing, a full-blown evil laugh, head thrown back and all.

With that, I launched. Tearing his head off in one go and bounding off into the forest to find some lunch before moronic vampire could put himself back together.


	3. Chapter 2

Paul POV

I despised patrols. They were the bane of my existence.

I had so many other things I could be doing but at this point I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep. If hadn't been for the nap earlier this afternoon I would have passed out by now.

At least my patrols were shorter now that I lived with the Cullens, they were always willing to help plus Eddie-boy could hear any threats that came into a five-mile radius, which was a bonus.

I was just about to turn to run towards their house when I heard a quiet patter of paws behind me. I whipped my massive head around but found nothing behind me. I shrugged it off as being alone for too long and kept running.

It wasn't long before I heard the patter again. I whipped around snarling but saw nothing again. I was going insane.

I bolted full speed to the Cullens house, phasing on the front door step and stepping inside.

"Find a friend did you Paul?" Esme asked as I walked into the living room where all the Cullens were sitting and having family time.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. What was she talking about?

She nodded her to behind me. I turned and saw a little fox cowering about a metre behind my leg. She was small even for a fox barely making it up to my knees. Her pelt consisted of browny-red and white fur. I stared into chocolate irises and was no longer connected to the world but instead to this tiny little fox.

"You just imprinted. How is that possible?" Edward asked quietly. The family behind me broke out in whispers.

Carlisle finally stepped forward and reached out towards the little fox. She cowered, moving closer to me. I growled a warning to Carlisle and he stepped back. She was mine no one but myself was allowed to touch her.

I leaned down and petted my little fox's fur before picking her up in my gigantic arms. She whined a bit before settling, content to just be held. Even if she was a fox, she was mine, my fox and my imprint. Even if it was strange to imprint on another animal I was happy.

"Carlisle, I think you should call Sam. He might know what's going on." I spoke quietly trying not to startle my now sleeping baby.

"I think that might be a good idea." He intoned before running off to grab the landline.

I sighed, my life had just got a little more interesting.


End file.
